The Daughter of Zeref
by Nalu-No-Nali
Summary: Her family would have never thought that 'she' was not a regular mage. The daughter of Zeref, the girl who went threw so much pain, the girl who had to escape her father but her father is not who you think it is. Can you guess who the girl is? You know her, she is, Lucy Heartfilia. Discountinued
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's Pov**

" _Lucy come here" I heard my father say. My arms burned from yesterday's beating. "Yes father" I said weakly. I walked into the metal room, the metallic smell of bloody burned my nose. I saw as my father sat there in his leather chair covered in blood. "come on Lucy" My father said. I flinched at his voice. He got up from his chair and walked to me. I stood my ground, he was right in front of my face in the inside I was crying and ready for the pain. I felt him pick my small frail bloody body and hook me up to a wall. He aimed a black magic orb at me and fired. I felt one of my ribs break. I coughed up blood. He than sent several magic orbs at me. "Lucy! Wake up!"._

I shot right out of bed, Natsu was right next to me. I was crying, sweating, and shaking. I curled up into a ball and started crying. "Lucy! Lucy are you ok!" Natsu said shaking me. I yelped and that must have been when Natsu lost it because he sounded really worried. "Yea yea, i'm ok" I said wiping the tears out of my brown eyes. Natsu put a hand on my cheek "I-I got so worried when I saw you" Natsu said his voice calming down slightly. "I just had a bad dream" I said trying not to worry my best friend. "Never do that again" Natsu said hugging me. "Ok but I can't control my dreams" I said laughing "I need to take a shower mind going". Before hearing Natsu's answer I walked into the bathroom with a towel and turned on the water.

 **Natsu's Pov**

I didn't want to leave so I just stayed. I felt like I was waiting for hours so I opened the door a little. I saw Lucy in the tub and all over her body I saw...scars. there were tons of scars on her going from her face to her feet. "Father" I heard her hiss. I looked away blushing when I saw her get out. I looked back to see her pick up her keys. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo" She said. The key started glowing gold and then there was a poof of smoke and Virgo was there. "Princess the cream isn't ready yet, I only have enough to cover your face and arms" Virgo said emotionless. "Ok just give me the rest I need to pay my rent" Lucy said. Virgo handed her a small bottle. Virgo disappeared and Lucy rubbed some cream on her face and arms. Lucy walked to the door and I guessed that was when I should leave so I ran out the window. I wondered where those scars came from. I arrived and the guild and sat down with Erza and Gray. "Are you ok Natsu you look pale" Mira said handing me a cup of flames. "Yea I'm fine" I said. I saw Lucy walk in, she was wearing a white and gold blouse with skinny jeans and boots. I looked away as she walked to Levy. "What's with your legs being covered Lu-chan"Levy said "You usually have them out for everyone to see". Lucy laughed "I felt in the mood to wear jeans today" Lucy said rubbing the back of her head. "That's a lie" I said louder than I wanted. I walked over to Lucy with one of Erza's blades. Lucy backed up with fear in her eyes. I felt a cold metal hand on my shoulder. "What do you think you are doing" Erza said glaring at me. "Lucy is hiding something" I said looking at Lucy. I punched Erza in face sending her flying. I ran to Lucy and cut her blouse to shreds and there they were, the gruesome scars. Everyone gaped in shock. "Natsu how did you know about this" Erza said who was behind Natsu. "Lucy always tells me to go home before she takes a bath and today I didn't leave and when she was taking a long time I checked on her and saw the scars. She has scars all over her face and arms but they are covered with some cream the Virgo is making" I said.

Juvia looked at Lucy and started crying. "Juvia what's wrong" Gray said. "Those marks are about 10 years old some older than that" Juvia said. Lucy's eyes widened. Lucy walked to the infirmary with Wendy and Everyone else. Lucy sat down on a bed. Wendy didn't get a good look until now. "Those marks are whip, knifes, and chain scars. There are also places where Lucy has had broken bones" Wendy said terrified. Lucy looked away from the group of people now gathered in the room. "Lucy what happened when you were a kid" Erza said crying. Lucy stayed silent. "lucy" Erza said. Lucy stayed silent. "Say something Luce" I said loudly. I saw her flinch at the sound of my voice. I saw some kind of black smoke surround her. The black smoke covered my vision than I heard a scream. 'Lucy' I thought. "Lucy" I shouted as loud as I could. I heard another high pitched scream. I put my hands in front of me and searched at the last place I saw Lucy. Than I blacked out.

 **Lucy Pov**

I felt darkness and cold hard restraints on my wrists and ankles. I slowly opened my eyes, the sunlight stung my eyes. I finally adjusted the light to my eyes, and what I saw horrified me. There was my father in his same chair his fist holding up his chin. I would never forget the metal room that I spent most of my life in. I struggled against my chains that held me to the wall. "Father let me go" I shouted. "Be a good girl and shut up" said the man smiling. Lucy glared at the man "You shut up, Zeref".


	2. Found

**Lucy's Pov**

"What happened to father" Zeref said smiling. "You don't deserve being called father" I spat at him. "That isn't a way to treat the man who is related to you" He shouted lashing a whip at me, my whip. My eyes widened as I looked down at where my keys use to be. "No" I mumbled. "Looking for these" Zeref said holding up my keys with his finger. "Don't touch them" I screamed. "Why" He said hitting me again with my whip. "Because I love them" I said tears falling down my face. "Love is an emotion, nothing. It is monitupalive which makes it worthless but a useful tool" He said smiling crazily. He grabbed the one that was glowing the brightest. "Loke" I screamed. Zeref grabbed the front of Loke's key and the back of the key and pushed down. I saw in horror as the glow started fading and the middle starting to bend. "Loke" I screamed tears falling from my eyes and onto the bloody ground.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo" I screamed. Zeref laughed maniacally as he bent the key. I could feel Loke's magic fading. "Stop I'll do anything ju-just stop!" I screamed. Zeref stopped and a smile spread over his face. "Anything?" Zeref questioned. "Y-Yes anything" I said stuttering. 'Lucy don't do it' said a voice, Loke's voice. "Than since you insist" Zeref said. "I would like you to accept me and your mother's power" Zeref said smiling. I had never seen the smile on my father's face before it was, love and affection.

"W-Why" I asked. His face turned back to the cold, hard expression. He only ever loved mother and when she died he hated everyone and everything, including me. "What do you think, your mother is a angel and I am a demon you will have more power than will have fully unlocked blood power, the blood of the demon and angel no more using magic power no one even knows about blood power. I mean it's the power that surpases everything-" "Yea I know what blood power is" I said cutting him off. He whiped me again for interrupting him. "I am going to take my leave" He said walking out of the room leaving my keys and whip inside. I fainted still hanging from the wall. I woke up to a knocking I looked for the source and saw a window barricaded by metal bars. There was a boy outside he looked about my age with spiky white hair and green eyes. "Are you ok" I heard but it was barely audible. "Because it looks like you are" He said with a giggle. "Yea I am" I said smiling to myself but sure he couldn't hear me. "O well.. do you need anything" He asked scratching his cheek. "No thanks I think the metal restraints are treating me nicely" She said sarcastically. "O ok" He said sounding slightly disappointed. "Of course I need something I am trapped in a fucking room" I yelled, getting he was as dense as Natsu. "O sorry but you could have said that before" He said looking confused. I sighed forgetting I was hurt and I started to cough. I used the little power I had and changed the gravity to bring the keys to the window.

I knew I could use gravity because Zeref told me when I was smaller and now since I was allowing the angel and demon magic take over I could use it. The keys slowly floated to the window and slid through the metal bars. "Take those to a guild called Fairy Tail and tell them nothing" I said smiling at the thought of my keys being safe. "What about you, what are you going to do" The boy asked. "I will stay here and when my father sees my power is stronger than he would maybe let me go" I said thinking about that good for nothing father of mine. "O ok" He said and started to walk away. "Wait" I yelled. He came running back a glint of happiness in his eyes. "You never told me your name" I said. "My name is Ash, what is yours" He said with a smile that made my heart flutter. "Lucy" I said. "Ok well I guess I should go now" He said running away.

 **Ash Pov**

That girl was really.. what's the word… cute I guess. I liked how she would rather save her spirits other than herself. I ran in the direction of the closest town. I knew that there was a guild called Sabertooth there but that is it. I ran and ran my bare feet hitting against every rock and branch there was. I finally got to the town and I saw the huge guild with the Sabertooth mark on it. I walked in with a smile and saw everyone's heads turn to me. "I am wondering where the guild Fairy Tail is" I asked. A big buff guy walked up to me, he had blond hair and had a cat on his shoulder. "Why are you looking for that guild" He asked. "I need to give them these" I said holding up all the keys. "Those are Lucy's keys" yelled a girl with white hair.

"Why do you have those" The blonde yelled. "Well a girl named Lucy told me to give these to her guild" I said slightly confused of what was going on. "Lucy has been kidnapped for over a week" A guy with black hair said. "Ok so where is Fairy Tail" I asked. "Two towns south of here" said the girl with white hair. "Ok" was the last thing I said before I ran out of the guild. After a long train ride I made it to the town. I saw a guild far off to the distance. I ran to the guild ignoring the looks I was getting from the people. I opened the heavy doors and stepped in. I felt a gloomy aura from everyone there. Everyone's eyes glanced at me and then just stared at the ground. I walked up to the bar where I saw a white haired girl trying to cheer everyone up. "Hi" I said. "Hello you are new here are you here to join" The girl asked with a smile that was slightly off. "I have something that you might want" I said. I held out the keys. The girl gasped "Th-Those are Lucy's" she said tears forming in her eyes. "She said to give them to Fairy Tail" I said remembering that she was kidnapped. The guild just stared at me. "where is she" a small man said his hands on his hips and red eyes from crying. "She told me not to tell".


	3. Insanity

**Ash's Pov**

I pink haired kid walked up to me and gave me a hug. "What are you gay" I said trying to break out of his grip. "Thank you. Thank you for finding her. I don't want to forget her. I don't want her to leave. If you can't tell us than just tell her to come back to her family" He said tears running down his face. He loved Lucy, he was like me. He too was engrossed by the power of love. Like how I was with Lucy. I may have just met her but I loved her, I loved her ever since I saw her. He loved my girl, he was my rival. I felt I hole in my stomach as I remembered this was her guild, and this might even be her boyfriend, not to mention she might have feeling for him. "What is your name" I asked him as he got off me. "Natsu Dragneel" He said wiping the tears from his eyes. "What is your connection with Lucy" I asked.

 **Natsu's Pov**

"What is your connection with Lucy" He asked almost afraid of what my answer was going to be. "I am her best friend and team mate" I said confused by the question. "Do you like her" the boy asked a small blush on his face. I also blushed I knew I liked Luce, i'm not that dense. "Y-Yea" I said scratching my cheek with my index finger. "O ok" the boy said depressed. This boy must have liked Lucy **(No duh Natsu).** "What is your name" Erza asked. "I am Ash" He said.

 **Normal Pov**

Ash was miserable from Natsu's reply on who Natsu liked. "Here, I should go back to Lucy. I want to be there after she gets beat so I can comfort her after" Ash said. "what do you mean beat" Mirajane yelled. "Her father beats her" ash said slightly confused on why they didn't know this. "Jude Heartfilia?" Master asked. "No, who is Jude Heartfilia?" Ash said. "Her father is Zeref" Ash said. "Zeref" Master said clarifying what Ash just said. "Yes Zeref" Ash said. "Are you sure it is Zeref" Master said alarmingly. "Yes Zeref" Ash said. "Who is Zeref master" Erza asked. "Zeref is a dark mage" Master said fear in his voice. "Ok it's just a dark mage I can defeat him in one punch" Natsu said putting a fist in the air. "Natsu this is not just any type of black magic mage this is a black magic mage that I can't even defeat. The magic council has been tracking him down for generations and have never succeeded in apprehending him" Master said. "This is bad" Erza said running her hands through her hair. Ash walked out the guild his hands in his pockets. After he left Lucy he healed Lokes key knowing how important it was to her. He walked all the way back to the guild, Sabertooth, to return to Lucy. After a long train ride again he walked to the edge of the forest where the small building was far from. He walked passed Sabertooth and into the woods, jumping from tree to tree getting to where he wanted to go. He saw the small building and the barricaded window. He saw Lucy inside and Zeref in front of her. Zeref had a smile on his face and a scalpel and scissors in one hand and a needle and thread in the other. Ash wished he had gotten here slower because this was just the beginning of what Zeref had in mind for Lucy. Zeref walked to Lucy who Ash could tell was turning insane because of the amount of magic she was getting. Ash could hear Lucy laugh a few times from being taken over with insanity. Zeref walked to Lucy and slowly started to cut a the outline of a diamond on the outside of her right eye. Zeref put the scalpel down and started to use the red started with her neck and stitch zig zag all the way down to her bellybutton. Ash heard Zeref walk away and close the door behind him leaving Lucy there laughing. Ash could tell Lucy was holding onto her insanity. Lucy stopped laughing and just stared at the door with a blank look on her face. It pained Ash to see her like this. "Ash" Lucy said in a shaky voice. "Yea Lu" Ash said his lip quivering from the sight of Lucy's blood splattered all over the floor. "Help me" Lucy said a tear falling from her eye and stinging the wound on her face. "your wish is my command my love" Ash said. He tore the bars away from the window. The bars came off easily but stung his hands because of the anti magic spell. Ash walked to Lucy and held onto the chains. He released his energy into the chains making them break. "I am here" Ash said in a gentle voice. Ash wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and carried her to the open window. Ash could feel Lucy's warm blood on his shirt and body. The smell disgusted him. He hated the sweet aroma of Lucy mixed with the revolting smell of the blood that his sharp nose smelled. Ash ran as fast as he could until he got to the Sabertooth guild. He could hear Lucy's heartbeat, that made him know she was with him. Ash burst through the Sabertooths door panting at the 12 mile run he had. "She...needs...help" Ash said. For a second everyone just stared at the boy and Lucy but they all became aware of what was happening and they started to panic. "Give her here" Said Rouge. Ash handed Lucy to Rouge. Rouge turned to face the infirmary but felt Ash's presents next to him. Ash was holding onto Lucy's hand like a kid holding onto its mother. "I...Won't leave her" Ash said. Rouge just nodded and walked into the infirmary.

Inside was a dozen wood beds, all exactly the same with the covers and pillows in the same exact place. Rouge placed Lucy down on one of the wood beds. In the inside Ash was so worried he was crying, but he keeped my straight face and just stared at Lucy. "Get well soon. My princess" Ash said kissing her head and walking out the door while others rushed in to help her.

Ash calmly made his way to Fairy Tail. He opened the large wooden door to see all the guild members depressed. "I have good news" Ash said loudly. "I have brought Lucy back" He shouted. The members face lit up with excitement. "Really" said a small feminine voice, raspy from her crying. A small frail girl stepped out from behind the master of Fairy Tail. Ash knew what she looked like, she looked like Lucy.


End file.
